25 years on
by Super Awesome Chicken Duck
Summary: 25 years ago Max and the flock went to Hogwarts. Max escapes from Itex badly injured and finds her way to Hogwarts. Hilarity, secrets, adventures, mystery and jealously wreak havoc. Full of Faxy goodness. Set in 4th year and after MR5. COMPLETE/HIATUS
1. Alpha Bastard

**So summary is that 25 years ago Max went to Hogwarts. After escaping from Itex she returns. Hilarity, secrets, gossip and jealousy wreak havoc. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own either of these stories nor the characters all I own is the plot.**

**Max POV**

I finally got out. After 25 fucking years. I stretched my wings. It felt so good to fly again. I really missed the way the wind rushed through my hair and feathers.

The flock were being kept separately in each different main branch of Itex. They were undergoing the same thing as me. Forced hibernation after being injected with turtle DNA just like the Director. Yippee. Please note the sarcasm.

Voice, any ideas on where to start?

**Go to England. You will find Fang there. **

Right. England it is! I angled my wings and flew on following my in built GPS.

A few days later using my super speed I arrived in England.

I headed straight to London. What better place to hide a great whopping factory than in a really busy city? It made sense to me any way.

The cleaning lady came out of the building. I gave her one solid hard punch to the head and she was out like a light.

I pulled her clothes on and walked inside after chucking out whatever she had in her hand (which turned out to be Eraser guts. I know. I checked).

"Lauren" Several of the scientists nodded to me as they walked past.

I nodded back. A smile fixed on my face.

"LAUREN!" A shout brought me to a complete halt.

A big, fat man with zero neck was standing there hands on hips, the vein in his forehead pulsing purple.

"Yes sir?"

"Go clean out the avian kid's cage. The government is coming to inspect this place and all the experiments need to be gone, gone, gone!"

I gawked. This was way too easy. They are actually asking me to clean Fang's cage! Way too easy if you ask me.

**Max clean his cage. You will never get another chance to save him from this. Besides you don't want all my hardwork to go to waste, do you?**

You did this?! You arranged all of this?!

**I certainly did Max. Now clean his cage.**

"Yes sir" I said as the man marched off.

**This door, then 3rd door on the right, follow the hallway down to the end, down the stairs, turn left, another hallway down to the end turn 3****rd**** left and down, down, down you go until you get to a hallway and repeat all the instructions I just gave you**

Ummmm…..Can you say that a bit slower please?!

**Fine. This door then 3****rd**** door on the right…..**

I finally managed to reach Fang's room. I used the key that I stole off the lunch lady to get in.

The room was exactly like mine. Machines monitored and helped him to breathe. He was in a very thin rectangular cage long enough to fit his whole body in there.

"Fang" I whispered not wanting to alert others to the fact that I was indeed Max.

"Fang!" He didn't respond even after turning off the machines.

Voice any advice on how to wake him up?

**Of course. I'll just wake him up the same way I woke you up.**

Fang jackknifed into a sitting position, clutching his head.

"I see why you always got annoyed at the Voice." He muttered.

"Fang!" I yelled throwing my arms over him and giving him a very passionate kiss which soon turned into a make out session.

"Let's go" I grabbed his hands and pulled him out of the room. We walked casually down the hall, hand in hand, feeling very uncomfortable.

"The experiment has escaped!"

We broke out into a run, smiles on our faces this was more our type of escaping.

Erasers came running down the halls. I took a running jump and kicked several Erasers in the neck, snapping them as I came down. Fang was right behind me throwing punches and taking out Erasers.

Suddenly the waves of Erasers slowed and soon Fang and I were surrounded by a pile of bodies some dead but most unconscious.

You probably wondering why we didn't sprint right then, well we did only to find our way blocked by a huge Eraser – huge as in twice the amount of muscle, strength and size.

"Fang, you seeing the Alpha Bastard?"

And guess what he did. If you said nodded then you win absolutely nothing! It's nice to know that 25 years apart didn't change anything

"On 3" which incase you forgot means one.

We both launched ourselves at the AB smashing our fists into the back of his neck with all we had. And what did the AB do? Did he fall to the ground? Nope. Start screaming in pain? Nope. Jerk away from us? Nope. MOVE AT ALL? Nope.

Instead he started laughing. Great we have an Alpha Eraser attacking us with a killer maniacal laugh.

Fang repeatedly punched his head in the weak spot that we knew was one way to get rid of Erasers. But nothing happened and the maniacal laugh continued.

He looked at me and smiled. He didn't even bother to get rid off Fang (who was still punching and kicking every where he could). Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed me back the neck.

I struggled and kicked trying to escape his grasp. But it was the definition of an iron grip. Fang did a jump kick and knocked his arms from my neck. I fell to the ground gasping and could only watch as Fang was flung to the ground like a rag doll.

"Fang!"

He looked at me, the only time I have ever seen pain in his eyes, as the Alpha Bastard stomped on his right leg, breaking it, so he could no longer aid me in the fight.

"Beat this bastard into hell, Max." He said his voice laced with pain and anger.

I jumped up, ready for anything he threw at me. I spread my wings and tried to jump up into the air only to find my wings stuck and head pressed against the roof.

Shit. Oops.

Alpha Bastard punched my wings snapping the bones and grabbed hold of one of them swinging me around and nearly tearing my wing off. I wanted to scream in pain but I refused to give them the satisfaction.

I crashed to the ground, landing heavily on my arm. I think I heard it break.

"Max!" I looked up to see Fang trying to stand on his nearly healed leg, worry in his eyes.

Don't Fang, I said with my eyes, shaking my head slightly. He nodded but was unhappy.

AB stood over me and looked down. His body bore no evidence of the onslaught of attacks that Fang and I had rained down on him. He looked over me and chuckled. He reached behind him and brought out a knife.

"Bye, bye, Maxie" He said grinning.

He grabbed my hair and yanked my head forward as he brought the knife closer. I grabbed his arm and moved as far down as I could, so that instead of the knife cutting my throat it got stabbed into my stomach. Ouch.

Fang hurled himself at Alpha Bastard as he plunged the knife into my arm. He knocked the AB aside and they both went sprawling onto the floor. I pulled the knife from my arm with a noise of disgust.

AB dazed Fang briefly by breaking his nose and then turned to me.

Nothing would work. No punches. No weak spots that we know of. No kicks. Nothing.

So I did a back flip. As I flipped I brought my leg up and kicked him the balls. Yeah Erasers still have them. He groaned in pain and swayed. He made a huge thud and the walls shook as he crashed to the ground.

Fang and I both looked on in surprise. I hadn't actually expected that to work let alone cause him to pass out.

We grinned and ran through the corridors, nobody blocking our path but not before we heard one of the scientists say something.

"Transfer experiment Alpha Bastard – I mean experiment #578747 – he needs to be there incase the others are woken"

Right now to find Iggy, I leapt into the sky. Searing pain rushed through my right wing.

Damn Alpha Bastard, I thought as I plummeted to the ground.

**Kay the beginning is really bad but it gets better**

**So should I continue or is it really sucky?**

**Plz tell me your thoughts.**

***BeKa* **


	2. Pompous Jerk

**Thanks to ****FangFan22 a.k.a GwenFan22 for being the first reviewer.**

**If I owned MR and HP would there be a point to me writing this? No, so I don't own it.**

Max POV

I moaned and shifted as I woke up. I opened my eyes. I was in cave. I could see some things but the sun had barely risen and the dying embers of the fire weren't creating any more light.

Soft lips pressed themselves to my hair.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty"

I looked up. Fang was staring at me, the tiniest hint of relief in his black eyes.

"Ugh. How long was I out for?"

"It's been three days" he said trying to suppress a yawn.

That's when I looked at him. As in really looked at him. He had bags under his eyes and his appearance was disheveled. He had barely slept in three days.

A sharp pain shot across my stomach as I tried to reach up to kiss him. I pressed a hand to my stomach and it came away red with blood.

"Your body heals at a human rate when you have been seriously injured or are unconscious. You've been knocking on death's door for a while now" he explained seeing the confusion in my eyes. His voice cracked when he said the last part.

"I'll be okay now" I said holding his cheek.

I pressed my lips to his reassuring him that I was okay.

**Max. You need to get to Iggy. He is about to wake up. Something terrible will happen if one of you are not the person that watches him wake.**

Voice. Having a little bit of private time here.

**You need to get to Iggy.**

'Kay. I'll go. Once I've finished making out with Fang.

**Who knows how long that is going to take. You need to go now or else…**

Or else what?

Instead replying he gave me a brain attack. You know, somehow I think I'd prefer a straight answer.

One thing stood out. A man. A man who I had not seen nor heard of in 25 years. A man of my past.

**Now will you go?**

Definitely.

"Fang we have to leave. We have to go find Iggy" I said getting up

I immediately crumpled to the ground in pain clutching my stomach.

"Max. I don't think you are well enough to go find Iggy" Fang said worry in his usually emotionless voice.

**Yes Max. You are not well enough.**

"It doesn't matter I'm still going" I said stubbornly crossing my arms.

**Max if you go I will give you a brain attack every 5minutes and we all know they are far more painful then what** **you are going through now.**

"Fine I won't go"

Fang dropped me back in London in the middle of a great big whopping park. Can't remember the name. Anyway I booked myself into a motel. As I was walking through everybody was staring at my dirty and bloodstained cleaners clothes. This meant I had to do one of the things I hated most. Shopping.

**Harry POV**

We were walking through the train struggling to find an empty carriage when we heard a shout of "Watch where you're going, asshole!"

I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd to see a really pretty girl with long blonde hair, brown eyes clutching her stomach while yelling at Malfoy.

"What? How dare you speak to me! Do you know who I am?!"

"Yeah you are one of the Malfoy bastards. I'd recognize that head of hair and that pompous attitude anywhere. Good to know things haven't changed much"

"What happened here?" A prefect pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

"That pompous jerk over there needs to learn to watch where he is going!" The girl jerked her head in Malfoy's direction.

"I accidentally elbowed her in the stomach" Malfoy said.

"Yeah, I happened to have been stabbed a couple days earlier in that same spot, so excuse me for being angry!" She held up the hand that had been pressed against her stomach. It was red with blood.

"What's your name?" the prefect asked.

"As if I'm going to tell you my name"

"I am a prefect and I will deduct 40 points from which ever house you are in if you don't tell me your name and agree to go on a date with me"

"No. The prefect line doesn't work with me because I am not a student here so I am under no obligation to my house to avoid losing points. But if you really want to know my name you will find me in the 1984 school record, last entry"

She turned around and shoved her way through the crowd slipping into an empty carriage.

"WOW. Who was that?" Fred, George and Ginny all came and joined us.

"Don't know. She wouldn't say her name" Ron replied a dreamy look on his face. Hermione looked like she was incredibly upset and had just swallowed a sour lemon.

"Let's go find out" That was Ron and the twins.

We knocked on the door she went into. We couldn't see in because she had pulled the blinds down.

"What?" She asked poking her head out.

"Hey. We wanted to congratulate you on going against Malfoy" Fred said.

"You mean pompous jerk. Which Malfoy is he?"

"You mean you didn't know who he was when he elbowed you?!" Ron asked incredulously.

"Like I said before with that air and that head of hair he is definitely a Malfoy. Now what do you really want?"

"To know you" George replied with astounding frankness.

"Right well I will introduce myself to everybody once I finish re-bandaging my stomach, shoulder and arm"

"Do you need any help?" Ginny asked.

"That would be great actually" she admitted. Ginny and Hermione both slipped in side and shut the door.

"I guess we just wait" I said as we settled down in the carriage opposite.

**Ginny POV**

We both slipped inside and shut the door.

"I'm Maximum Ride" the girl said.

"I'm Ginny and that's Hermione" I said gesturing to Hermione who was still sulking.

"If we are going to bandage you up then you need to take off your shirt!" Hermione said snappily.

"Wow your face is so green; I'm surprised a house hasn't fallen on you yet!"

Hermione flounced out in a very un-Hermione like way.

"Sorry. I'm not very good at trusting people"

"No. It's okay" I said waving my hand, "She was acting very green. Probably something to do with the way Ron, my brother was looking at you. She likes him. It's obvious"

"Great. Now I'm caught in another creepy love triangle"

She took off her shirt then evidently deciding to trust me. There was a huge bandage around her middle that ended just under her bra. It was completely soaked with blood. I unwound that throwing the dirty bandage in the corner. There were heaps of scars that looked like they were incredibly painful and years old.

There was one huge scar on one side just underneath her rib cage. She must've noticed me looking at it because she said, "Got too close to one of my brothers bombs. I had a huge piece of shrapnel stuck. We had to dig it out with a machete because it was the only weapon we had on hand at the time and I couldn't move with it in"

I nodded shocked. I focused my attention on her back. There were wings!

"WHAA!" I said loudly shocked as hell.

"Ginny. Is everything okay?!" My brothers yelled banging on the door.

"Everything is fine guys!" I yelled back. Thankfully the banging stopped.

"I'm sorry Max. I was just so shocked. Have you had those all your life? Can you actually fly?"

She nodded to my questions, "Although I can't fly right now. That's why I am taking the train. Normally I'd just fly there"

"Why can't you fly right now?"

"I got into a fight and some bastard nearly ripped my right one off. Ow" she winced as I wiped the wound with antiseptic.

"Stop being such a baby" we both laughed. We knew she wasn't being anything of the sort.

It was a horrible wound, all red. The wound must've missed Max's vitals by a hair. There was a non-stop stream of red blood seeping from the wound soaking the bandage as I reapplied it.

The wound on her arm was just as bad. I pointed to the scar on her wrist wondering if she had ever been suicidal.

"It's not what it looks like. I had a chip in there and that was how they were tracking me. I got really, really stressed and I just had to get it out. That just happened to be where it was"

"Can I have a look?" I asked nervously pointing to her wing.

"Sure. You have already seen them"

They were beautiful. Tawny brown with shades of purple streaking it and white, silver and gold speckles that glinted in the sunlight. **(A/N sorry I know that her wings don't actually have gold and silver and purple in them I just wanted them that way)** She stretched out her left wing and then her right showing me some of her 13 foot wingspan.

She winced as she stretched out the right. I took a closer look at the injury. Somebody had just literally ripped her wing off. Only half of it was still attached and even then they were only held on by bits of muscle that hadn't broken. The injury was red and constantly bleeding turning some of her feathers blood red.

I wrapped up the injury carefully, taking care not to cause her more pain then she was already in. When I had finished she was breathing heavily, clenching her hands and biting her lip so hard it was bleeding.

"I'm sorry" I said because I truly was sorry that she had to go through that pain and even worse pain judging by some of the scars.

"What for?" she asked bewildered, "It's not your fault" she said when she finally understood what I was talking about.

I opened up the door and told the guys that they could all come in now.

Fred, George, Ron and Harry all filed in and sat down.

"Hey guys. I'm Maximum Ride. But you can call me Max"

Everybody introduced themselves. Ron stuttered and turned bright red whenever Max spoke to him. Fred and George told jokes and everybody was laughing so hard that nobody noticed the door open and Hermione slip out.

Our conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. The door swung open to reveal a dementor (one of the few that stayed behind to guard the train and the school) as well as head girl.

"Sorry but you are going to have get off this train"

**There you have it. The next chapter.**

**You better love me. It's 6 pages long.**

**Sorry if it is a little out of character but the story needed to move.**

***BeKa***


	3. Say who the what now?

_**First apologies to 4EvaInHim for not getting this update out quickly. Time just ran away from me. **_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**This will be the last chapter of my story 25 years on. I am doing this because I have to concentrate on school and I have neither time nor inspiration to continue this. **_

_**Thanks to my reviewers **__**Soulthief613,**__**SpreadYourWingsAndFly, feathers789, Aquaflame 13, artyfan and BookFan22 a.k.a GwenFan22. **__**(sorry if I spelt any names wrong)**_

_**Yeah I wrote this chapter a while ago I just forgot to post it. Woops. **_

**Max POV**

The compartment door slid open to reveal a dementor and the head girl.

"You are going to have to get off this train" the girl smiled apologetically.

I stood with everybody else.

"What? Why?" everybody questioned.

"We have been informed that you are not a student at this school"

"Oh really, by who?" I said crossing my arms.

The Head Girl stepped aside to reveal a very red Hermione and the prefect that had asked me out before looking very smug.

"HERMIONE?! WHY?!" Everybody asked shocked. I didn't though. I knew exactly why she did it and I understood. I didn't resent her for it. Besides I'm 20 years older than Ron so no way in hell is a romance starting there.

Hermione muttered something that the average human couldn't hear, but I could.

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

I spoke up, "She said that she didn't like the way Ron looked at me."

Hermione blushed a bright red crimson colour. It reminded me of a tomato.

Ron also turned bright red and his ears turned an adorable pink colour.

"How did you hear that?" Ginny questioned, "You are the farthest away from Hermione."

I grinned and pointed to my back. Only Ginny got it.

"Imagine all the conversations you must over hear!" She said between laughs.

"Yes I did happen to over hear a very interesting conversation earlier about you and the boy you like whose name is-"

I was cut off as Ginny threw a hand over my mouth and whispered in my ear, "Please don't mention it."

I nodded and she let go.

"Anyway miss. You have to get off this train." The head girl said.

I pointed to the changing landscape that was almost a blur outside the window. "I can't. We are in the middle of the countryside."

"I'm going to get a teacher." Hermione said stomping off.

"I hope she gets a nice one." Ginny commented.

A few minutes later Hermione came back with the promised teacher. The door slid open and in walked a pale, almost sickly looking man with lank brown hair and shabby robes.

"Remus!" I yelled getting up and throwing my arms around him.

"Maximum!" I could tell he was astonished, but soon he got over that and embraced me tightly.

"You two know each other?!" Everybody asked incredulously.

"Sure do. Maximum is one of my oldest and closest friends, my ex-girlfriend and your…." Remus trailed off not quite sure whether he should continue.

I gripped his hands and said with my eyes that I would tell him.

I took a deep breath and gave Harry a huge hug. "I'm your godmother Harry."

Harry POV

I staggered backwards as she whispered those words in my ear. _Godmother?_ Max is only 17!

"Is it true?" I turned to Remus. He nodded.

"Everybody! Clear out!" Max yelled suddenly.

"Yes we have important things to discuss with Harry."

Everybody shuffled out reluctantly, their curiosity evident on their faces. They wanted to know what was going on. Well they weren't the only people.

"What's going on?!" I yelled. I have enough weirdness in my life without a mysterious godmother appearing.

Max tensed her muscles and huge wings sprouted from her back, unfolding to the 14 foot wingspan it was. She winced and breathed in a sharp gasp of pain.

"Don't use them unless its absolutely necessary Max." Remus said gently after inspecting what ever it was that was causing her pain.

She nodded and hid them again.

"I am an experiment. A place called the School created me. I am 98% human and 2% bird. When I was 15 we destroyed all the labs and no Erasers – lupine/human experiments – were chasing after us and attempting to kill us. We settled down and eventually got a letter from Hogwarts telling us of our enrollment. I became friends with James, your father, Sirius, Remus and Peter. When I was 17 your mother came to me with the news that she was pregnant. She was so scared of what everybody would say. But I told her not to care. It did not matter what other people thought. She had the baby, a beautiful girl called Nora, but Nora died a few weeks later. She asked me to be the godmother. When Nora died she asked me once again to be a godmother. This time she said that I would be the godmother of her next child and that no matter what this child would survive."

"I was captured the next day by Itex and I was put in an induced coma for 25 years. They wanted to study me." Max spat on the ground.

"Upon escaping I was informed that I had a godson. That made me so happy. The fact that Lily did have the child she always wanted."

"One question. You said 'we' at the beginning. Why?" I asked.

"Oh right. There are 5 more like me. They are currently also waking up at various places around the world. They'll be coming here soon."

Everything was silent for a moment.

"What was my mum like?"

Max smiled broadly and told me everything about my mum and dad. She told everything including the good, the bad and the ugly.

_**This is where this story is going to finish until I get the inspiration and the time to continue this story. **_

_**Thanks for reading up till now!**_

_**Super Awesome Chicken Duck**_

**_PS _**

**_To anybody who also reads my other stories Broken Heart, Broken Wings and Phoenix Wings and Escaping the Shadows and also Changing Lives._**

**_They have not been abandoned!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_I am currently going through severe writer's block for Broken Heart, Broken Wings ans Changing Lives. _**

**_Phoenix Wings a chapter will be up soon and its the same with Escaping the Shadows._**

**_Thanks to all who have put up with my incredibly unreliable updates._**


End file.
